TB----Season Eight Episode 3--Picking Up the Pieces
by angie9281
Summary: Just when things seem that they may start settling into peace and that passes for normal, the past interferes quite rudely with the present in ways that no one could have seen coming. How will this affect the still fragile psyche of the newly sully powered faerie and the viking who has long since wanted to have her be his?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

"She looks good, poor thing."

"Still don't know what the whole story was…something about some crazy ex."

"I heard she stabbed the guy…hid the body…we all know her past, bloody and filled with drama and danger."

So went her first day at work in a month, hearing the thoughts of the diners in the bar and though her brother, with the help of Sherriff Andy, had managed to make the situation involving her abusive ex Ryan kept mostly a secret, the rumor mill would always be flying. People didn't need to know her business, that Ryan had beaten her, thus killing their unborn baby. They didn't need to know it was death by vamp to Ryan. Not that he hadn't deserved it. He had proven to be pure evil, hidden under a façade that over their three years together had crumbled, revealing his prejudice against supes and his jealousy over her past with them. She was glad to be back at work, Arlene having taken Tara's place as being her best friend. As much as she missed Tara and so many others that had been taken far too soon in her life, Sookie knew she had plenty of friends and family to see her through this part in her life. Especially a certain club owner in Shreveport. Without him, she knew, she would have fallen to pieces or worse, considering the events a few weeks back. The dark faerie magic that had taken her over had very nearly broken her, changed her forever but it was thanks to his determination and the help of her dear grandfather things were fine now. She was, in a matter of speaking, back to normal. What was normal for her, anyway.

Lafayette was working the grill as usual as Sookie came to get the next order she had to deliver to one of the bustling tables. Business was booming and as much as she missed Sam, she was glad he had found someone in Nicole and were happy with their little family in Chicago. Last she heard, he had opened a new Merlottes out there and from the photo texts he had sent her, it was almost identical to the bar that was now Bellefleurs. It was nice that he had found someone that-

"Wakey wakey Sookie girly." Lafayette was waving a hand in front of her face as she got lost in her thoughts and reflections on the past and present. "Lights are on and no body wanna answer." he cocked his head and looked at her with concern. He was one of the few people that knew the whole Ryan debacle and the loss she had sustained. "You ok?"

She grabbed a tray of chicken fingers and burgers with sides of fries and looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry Lafayette….still settling back into the swing of things…I missed being here, ya know? Not the bad tipping, I could stand not to have that but-"

"Well, with a little light show, you could really rack up the tips." Lafayette retorted with a smirk. He and her close circle of friends knew of her coming into full faerie magic and she trusted them with that secret.

She made a face, a amused one. "if they only knew…" she headed out to serve her table. Tips were good most of the time actually and with all that had happened in this town over the years, her reputation had turned from pariah to savior and though there were still those who saw her as a freak, she felt that this new beginning was what she needed.

Delivering her food, she went to clear off one of her now empty tables, collecting a ten dollar tip in the process. Decency wasn't dead after all, she thought to herself as she tucked the bill in her apron. Jess and Holly were working as well and the two nearly crashed into each other as they passed, Jessica's super abilities preventing dishes shattering on the floor.

"Sorry Sookie…but I wanted to catch you and give you a heads up. Table 14 in the other room…..you've got company." she said, looking like she wanted to say more but was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I think its about time for your break anyway, so let me take those from you." she took the tray of dirty dishes from her friend. "Holly and I got this, you know Fridays are always slammin but…..well…." she paused. "After everything you went through, I think you need a little something special."

"Thanks…" Sookie replied slowly as her friend took the tray into her own possession, leaving her free to go into the recently added on addition to the bar. It offered an additional ten tables and booths and had strangely been booked for a private gathering, one that everyone had been strangely mum about, only saying the party involved was arriving whenever they desired. She let herself into the addition, the windows were iced and as such no one could see through it. Closing the door behind her, she was surprised to see some people there that she knew weren't frequent fliers to this place. Pam, of course, was dressed to kill in her usual up market pink mini and blouse, stiletto heels on her feet. Sitting across from her in the booth was her partner in business and crime, so to speak. He got up with that slight smirk of his and clearly, she hadn't expected this at all.

"You rented this part of the bar just for a chat and-" she gaped as she saw the bouquet of flowers to the left. "Oh my goodness…I feel so spoiled lately. I mean, wow….."

"The catering service did well these last weeks?" Pam asked. "I thought it would be good for you not to have to worry about your meals….not that its easy to find any good places like what I found in this Podunk town but…." she smirked. "And the flowers…..well, they were a overnight from Paris. Rare flowers that you can't find anywhere in the states." she bragged.

The Viking had approached Sookie and though he had been spending most evenings at the bar, he had checked in with her at least once a week, saying he wanted to give her the space she had to admit she needed, to settle down after everything. Still, that night several weeks back when they had reconnected in every sense of the word, well, it was clear by the way he looked at her he wanted another go around. But there was something else.

"How are you, Sookie?" Eric asked her as she let him hug her to him, stroking her hair only he could.

"Work….I am glad to be back at work…and this was a nice surprise…..everyone else was in on it, right?"

"I had to organize it with your boss, that redhead certainly doesn't take crap from anyone." Pam said, almost with a note of respect towards Arlene. "But this isn't the only thing bringing us here tonight. We have a problem."

 **Chapter 2**

"Great, what kind of crisis has come up now?" Sookie asked with a sigh, sitting herself down in the booth with Pam as the Viking paced before the both of them, clearly not happy of bringing bad news to her.

"Well, as you know, I made the decision to sell New Blood back to the Japanese. It was a win win, they had lost True Blood and got this in return-a far superior product anyway-and I got supremely wealthy. But there was something else that was put into the contract, something I, admittedly was not careful enough to read."

She didn't like the way this was going. She knew of his dealings with the yakuza in his past and the not so distant past. And she had thought that was over and done. Clearly, there was more. "What is it?"

"Somehow someone knows about you and your power. And they have sent a message to me that unless I cooperate with their demands, they will send word to their friends of what you are and I think we all know what people would and could do to you knowing what power runs through those veins of yours. Apparently the head of the company was sent word by the late Mr Gus about what you were, he having pored over security footage when he was at the bar and happened across a tape Pam had put aside. In which it showed you blasting her with your light."

Pam looked, for the first time in a long time, shamed. "I was going to just show Eric what you had done….not that he would have cared…but I never meant to put it into the hands of enemies….I was stupid and now he is having to leave because-"

"Leave?"

Eric gave Pam a withering glare. "Tactful as always… a deal has been offered to me in exchange for silence as to what you are. And I will leave after here to offer my agreement to the deal. As you know I am not one to make deals nor do I like being put in a situation like this but if people were to know what you are….the power in you…" he shook his head. "I won't have it and Pam I know is pissed enough about this….."

"They are making him hook up with the daughter of the head of New Blood. Turns out she's a vamp and so is her daughter. Turned her herself. And of course, with the info she got, who wouldn't want to try to get a prize like this for their own." Pam had shot up and stalked around angrily. "A forced marriage."

Sookie's face fell as she shook her head vehemently. "Oh, no, I just….we just got…you can't!" she started shaking as she grabbed his arms and looked up at his face which looked as pained, if not more so than her own.

"I can not and will not risk any harm falling to you. Either of you. Because they wouldn't stop with just you, they would go after anyone close to you…and me. Meaning Pam, your friends here…..they are ruthless….." his cell went off and as he looked at the screen, he paled, if that was even possible. "They….they are here right now, I had thought I was to go to them…."

"Fucking Japanese psychos. Too bad we can't throw another nuke their way." Pam said, ready for another go round with the yakuza and the new owner of the company she and her maker had started and then sold.

"Stay inside." Eric said to Sookie, who shook her head, taking his hands in hers. "I won't let them….not after all this time we finally have another chance and you're willing to let me go….to become what, some consort to some woman who doesn't know you, sees you as a prize?"

He smiled wistfully at the fire that was back in her. "I want you to live a good life, I always have wanted that for you and if I can give you a safe, happy life, then let me."

"I am going out there with you before- " a scream interrupted their chat as they heard commotion out in the lot. Moving the blinds out of the way of the window, Sookie saw a group of five, one a woman dressed to the nines and very non Japanese and four thuggish looking men in suits. They were no doubt yakuza but the fact that they had intercepted a patron wanting to enter the bar, the three watching saw that they were very much vamps to boot.

"Great. Vampire yakuza." Pam muttered. "Shall we?"

And so the three went out the back entrance of the bar and came face to face with the group that had already bitten and glamoured a few humans. "Pam, go inside and have the people stay inside….glamour them, actually, no on needs to be aware of these goings on." he turned to the waitress as his side. "If I say to go, then go. Use your gift to get as far from here as you can. Please." he said firmly and she didn't reply as she looked at the people who were threatening her present and future.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

"All I wanted was to get back to work and enjoy life again. I should have known something like this was gonna happen." Sookie grumbled as she watched the graying but very regal looking woman gesture for the four with her to stand down.

"Perhaps we can move this out of the prying eyes of humans?" the woman beckoned for her men to follow and so to did the Viking and the waitress. They didn't stop walking until the bar was out of their field of vision and her hands folded in front of her, the woman in the baby blue pantsuit offered a kind smile to the two. "I do apologize for the patrons being….snacked on. It was a long flight and unfortunately, even they can't handle a purely New Blood diet for long. But they are glamoured and no harm, no foul. As you may know, I am Amie Tanukura. And though we never met face to face, you have heard my name?"

"Yes…..of course, new owner of New Blood, CEO, and whatever other titles you have. Right now I have a few choice ones I would give you." Eric replied. "You know something that even your trained monkeys here don't, they just willingly do whatever you say?"

"Amazing the power of money…" Amie replied with a smile. "I was going to wait for your visit but when I called you a few days ago, I had decided then and there it would be best to do this in person. Since I was detained from being there in person when you signed the company over to me. Gotta love a good proxy."

"Enough. What will it take to end this without anyone's lives being disturbed. This woman has done nothing to you and yet you would put her through misery taking me from here, from her?"

Amie looked at the blonde woman and realized that this was the one from the video. "This is her, then?" she was careful not to say anything that would clue her goons as to what and who this was. She was no fool. "She is not what I expected….." she approached Sookie, who took a few paces back. "Rumor has it you've had a rough life and especially the past weeks have been terrible for you. And I wish you no ill will. But this was a chance I couldn't resist and my daughter Nikki, she would be so…..pleased if her mother could deliver this to her….."

"You are not taking him anywhere. " Sookie said, noting the goons having procured silver weapons, nets. And the fact there was a fast looking SUV nearby, she knew she had to do something…..something she knew she may regret but then again, with the power she had now, she knew she was more than prepared to defend herself. The problem was that she didn't know that Amie had come prepared as well. The winds started to whip and at first no one thought anything of it. But then it was clear, it was the girl summoning the storm that was quickly building. Amie looked impressed and angry, her calm and friendly face melting away as she ordered her men to action, two of them streaking in the direction of the Viking while the other two came at her. She knew she was making a risky move and she could hear the noises of the scuffle to her right as she heard the Viking snarl at his adversaries but the noises he started making quickly turned to ones of pain.

"I had hoped to do this peacefully, with no bloodshed." Amie said as she walked over the remains of one of her men, though the second had been well practiced, able to surprised even the Viking, who was now pinned to the ground in silver. The storm started raging harder as the faerie went so call on her light, the force she was most familiar with using. But from behind, she felt it, the one material she was now susceptible to. Iron. But she kept on fighting, the ground started shaking as she called on a little assistance from her earth power. The elements were all at her beck and call and she went to send some flames in the direction of her adversary. Instead, she felt the stab. Hard and deliberate and it was as if life was being drained by the second from her body. Soon, she fell to the ground, draped in a net of her own, though of iron.

"I think I will just take both of you. Two for the price of one. Tell me, was it worth it, trying to go against my wishes? Now neither of you are free." Amie sneered as the three remaining henchmen loaded the two into the back of the SUV, Pam shooting from the bar in a blaze of fangs and anger. But Amie pointed a finger at her. "Just stay back. Make another move and I can have the both of them dead and gone before you even more a step." But Pam refused and made a lunge at her. Firing a blast from a pistol concealed in a pocket, the silver bullet hit Pam in the gut, more than enough to stop her. And with the silencer on, no one inside heard a thing. "I am certain you will come after me. And I welcome it. The more the merrier for the wedding to end all weddings." and with a kick to the gut of the wounded Pam, Amie and her crew fled, a single business card flung from the open window.

 **Chapter 4**

Arlene and Jess had rushed from the bar when the commotion had ended, they being the only ones left aware of that which had happened. Explaining what had happened, what this Amie had wanted, it was certainly a shock. "He was ready to give himself up to spare her…to keep her secret just that…." Arlene was moved. "Chivalry isn't dead…..I never expected that from him…."

"Yeah, well he loved her, doesn't he?" Pam snapped as jess removed the bullet with tongs from the kitchen. "That bitch threw something out of the car, probably a wedding invite. If she is that nuts I hate to think what her daughter is like."

Picking up that which was on the ground nearby, Jess saw there was an address. "They have a headquarters for New Blood in…..New Orleans?"

"They built new factories where the old True Blood ones were." Arlene said, remembering what she had heard on the news. "But you can't possibly think of going there with just the two of you? Who knows what else is there…how many other ninja guys-"

"Yakuza." Pam interrupted with pure annoyance in her voice, she was healed fully now and in no mood to listen to any more talk. "I am going first thing tomorrow night….with whoever and whatever wants to come along."

"Not without some weapons, you ain't" a voice chimed in as Lafayette joined the scene. "I have decent enough fighin moves and some magic of my own. don't really know how to use it….but at least if I call on it I can scare some bitches." and Holly appeared as well.

"I have really come into my own with my wiccan power….."

Arlene sighed. "I can fire a gun line nothing else. Andy taught me well and so did Terry. And I bet I can get Keith to come along.

Pam was inwardly grateful and counted the help in her head. Herself, Jess, Arlene, Lafayette, Keith…..still probably pitifully outgunned but at least she had people willing to help. It was a shame that some of their other friends and allies were no longer around to help. Alcide could have been handy and Bill….well, she had to admit, even he could put up a decent fight. "We will meet at the New Blood complex at 6 pm tomorrow."

"I'll close the bar for the day and night since half the staff is going on this wild goose chase….Holly, Andy may freak when he hears what you've got on your plate."

"Nah, he will be fine with it. He won't have any choice. He needs to stay here anyway, what with he and Jason being the only cops in town. They hope to hire a couple others here soon….." Holly paused. "I think my powers are about ten times stronger than they were before, you know, with the necromancy bullcrap. I figure if we survived everything we have so far, I think anything else that comes our way we can handle easily."

"Well, you all slow me down you are gonna be on your own. I ain't got time to worry about y'all so you best be prepared to the best of your abilities. I can probably get Willa to tag along on this too. Until tomorrow." and with that, the vamp had left, leaving the remaining members of her little rag tag group to wonder what they had gotten into and just what they were going to face the next night.

 **Chapter 5**

She awoke in a comfortable enough looking room but it was outfitted with twin cages. Hers, of course, was iron and she was shackled with iron. Powerful enough to bind her powers. Though at least she had a bed and a private, albeit small bathroom and mini fridge. The cage a few feet away was silver and was less furnished. Considering who was shackled up in there. Deprived of his shirt, he was strung up by his wrists as if on display. And their eyes met briefly.

"I wasn't about to sit back and let her take you….I couldn't not after everything I have lost and I already lost you more times than I care to count." Sookie sighed. "At least I can see you…be here for however long this is gonna take. I know that help will be on the way and…..well, Niall is so busy I know we can't count on him every-" she thought of the pendant around her neck, one that, when touching, she could use to call on her grandfather to come to their aid. Busy as he was in Faery, she feared it was other things keeping him occupied, because she knew he peeked in on her live now and then. So something was up if he was still not around. The necklace had been stripped of her and was lying on a table near a jewelry box that was already overflowing with baubles.

"I didn't expect to have you bring a present to boot but I think Nikki will look nice in that unusual necklace…..no doubt of faerie origin, judging by that little glow within it." Amie had entered the palatial suite, windowless, of course. "Welcome to New Blood, the New Orleans offices. Not as large as the home office back in Stockholm….but it does the job and these apartments for me and my daughter have proven cozy." and then entered a slender wisp of a woman, reddish blonde hair that fell to her hips and emerald eyes that were almost jewel like in their clarity. "And here she is now. Nikki, see what your mother brought home for you?"

"The younger vamp walked up to the silver cage and smirked at the price within. "Oh, Isn't he a dish in person…..but he looks less than happy to be here." Nikki's gaze turned to Sookie and she snorted derisively. "And this must be the freaky faerie you told me about that he likes…..why is she even alive still. Kill her and-"

"Kill her and we have a missed opportunity. Faerie blood is a delicacy and I suppose I should thank her for deciding to try to save him. Instead we got them both and when we get things official and he is yours…..then we can do what is needed. The cell in the other room, are they still….comfortable in there?"

"Who else do you have here?" demanded Sookie.

Nikki grinned. "The supposed real owners of the company…..they thought I was…..a little out of my mind and dared remove me. And I suppose though they have the paperwork and that legal mumbo jumbo to back up their ouster of me, doesn't mean I accepted it. So long as they are in there secure, I run the show. But I digress…my husband was Japanese and had wanted make something outstanding out of New Blood and he had been married to mother here well before she was turned and before she turned me. And unfortunately, my father died before seeing the way New Blood turned out. Thanks to the Viking, instead of him, I should point out. And when we heard about your boy toy here, well….it was a good time for a take over…..to make people…disappear. So since daddy's gone, mom has the company and I get the prize she has promised me for a long time."

"The whole Japanese yakuza thing was a front, a whole lot of killing and glamouring had to take place for the company to fall into my hands. Three years…..and its mine. What was yours is mine and what was also yours-that blonde waitress-is going to be ours too. And whoever in your circle of friends decides to try coming to this party because I know they will. I promised my daughter a husband and here we are." Amie walked up to the silver cage and let herself in, using a glove to protect herself from the effects. "I realize you are not about to agree to anything serious, so I suppose instead you can be her play toy. Is that fine and good enough for you, Nikki?"

Nikki looked him up and down. "I don't need some ring or….love…to be happy. I can take my pleasure in flesh in whatever way I so choose. That is a good enough gift for me." she paused. "There is another reason we wanted to get a hold of you, by the way." Nikki was inches away form the Vikings face as she sneered, baring her own fangs at him knowing he was helpless to fight back.

"And what would that be?" he asked, smirking, unfazed by her anger and intentions she had towards him.

"My uncle…..he died because of you." Nikki said, her Asian American genetic make up about to put pieces of the puzzle together. "Remember the gentleman you worked with the bring down that bitch Sarah Newlin?" Nikki waited for a response

Sookie quickly put the pieces together. "Mr Gus…he was your father?'

"And if he could see me now, having both of you here and now…." Nikki pulled something out of her cross body purse she wore over her designer jeans and pale peach and pink colored peasant tunic. She seemed to savor the pain the silver knife brought to her hand as she wielded it and even licked it, the singing of her tongue making Sookie wince, knowing that this was not going to be good. And it was about to get quite messy. What else was new?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

They had arrived at the complex upon the agreed meeting time and had added a couple others to the mix. Willa and Keith were supporting them in their mission and so it was now Pam, Arlene, Lafayette, Willa, Holly, Jessica and Keith to the rescue…..or so they hoped. None of them knew who or what awaited them when they got into the ten story tall complex and knew that there was likely to be a fight before they reached those they had come for.

it proved easy to enter the main gate, thanks to some glamouring. And as they proceeded, the wiccan Holly was able to cast a little wiccan magic, frying the security alarms and cameras as they passed. "Nice touch." Pam had said as she watched the wiccan melt a camera with a simple incantation.

"Thanks, like I said, my powers are in tune with the elements and are rooted in them….like Sookie's and because of that, I know where she is. I sense her energies."

"I know where she is too…gave her my blood to heal her up a couple days ago." Pam replied as they headed up a corridor. Some humans that were still working and were departing for the evening came their way and went to retreat, seeing the vamps. But they didn't get far and with yet more glamouring, another obstacle was passed. In all, thirty humans who were leaving for the night were glamoured and before that happened, it was clear that none of them were aware of the shake up in leadership here. That the rightful owner was locked away, that two crazed, out for vengeance vamps were running this show. By the end of the night, with any luck, things would be set to right.

It was when they reached the ninth floor that things got a little messier. Stepping out of the elevator, the group was met by a dozen well armed yakuza. Eager for a fight, Pam led the group in a charge, the brujo magic of Lafayette startling them enough to cause two to lose their focus, their cool and would up staked by a swift move by Arlene, Keith taking the second one out. The numbers of the Yakuza were whittled away until only one remained. "That seemed way too easy." Keith commented just as Pam and Holly got a reading. They sensed their friend just up the hallway. The trouble was, that the two women who had orchestrated this had done their homework about all those close to Sookie and the Viking. And as the two stepped out into the hallway, Pam smelled and saw the blood on the younger vamp who was clearly a mixed race but her hair, it was so clearly a bad dye job and she had to roll her eyes.

"So here is the cavalry….we knew you weren't going to let this go but we wish you would have. We respect moxy and courage…..so we are going to give you all a chance to leave here right now. We deserve vengeance against the one who cost us our husband and father. Gus was a conniving bastard but he was good to us." Amie said and Pam couldn't help but smirk.

"He was a weasel who strung me up and nearly killed me. I was only to glad to help my maker take him out. " Pam said with a fanged smirk. The lone Yakima remaining suddenly clutched his chest and it was thanks to Holly and Lafayette having linked hands and casting a combined spell that the vamp then dropped dead in a blaze of gore.

"Like I said, we planned for any and every eventuality…we had our ways of learning the skills of you and your friends and acquaintances. Which is why we had a special room put in place just in case more than vamps came to the show tonight." Nikki pushed a button and a door on the left side of the hallway opened, a windowless room that was stark as it was sterile looking. And Holly detected something she hadn't expected. "Yes, that's right…..dark magic. Not something we prefer to use but when you have a gaggle of creatures come over, one must be prepared."

Something strange happened at that moment as all of those in the party felt as if they were magnetized, the room seeming to draw them in against their will. Though she tried to use something, anything of her magic, Holly felt as if it was drained from her and turned to Lafayette, who tried to work his own power. Shaking his head, he snapped at the two who were watching, laughing at them as they were sucked into the room like a vacuum cleaner. "You dead bitches, wait till we get out of here…"

"Some rescue mission….." Amie sneered as the door slammed shut with a unforgiving latching sound. There was a grate she could see and speak through and she leaned down to do so. "That room is spelled against all magic. Nothing you can do, say can get you out of there and even with the weapons that you brought….well…kind of useless now, aren't they. Never underestimate angry women, you never know what they can be capable of. " Amie said and the echoes of their laughter were heard from several moments as a angry Pam paced back and forth, her nostrils flaring.

"That went well…..never expected vamp bitches to use the magic card and…." she sniffed the air and through a narrow grate where air circulated high above them she scented something…..disturbing. "We don't have a lot of time left….he's lost a lot of blood….at least we know where this all stems from but…." she found herself breaking down in front of people….some she never would dream of and others, well, she didn't have such a problem with. In general, she liked to keep the ice queen persona. "I….am grateful for y'all coming along and if this gets us all killed….."

Lafayette stood up from his seat on the ground and frowned, grabbing her by the shoulders forcefully. "You and I, we go back a ways and I never thought we would actually be friends. Here we are. Things may look bad but….well, look at the situations from the past. Thought those were bitches, right? Well, Holly and me, we's got's some magic and I think with enough focus, we can break us out of here and go get our friends. But if you don't believe in this…" he turned to Holly. "What do you think, maybe we try forming a circle?"

Holly looked thoughtful. "I never tried a circle with such a mishmash of people before….non magics, vamps and a brujo? But maybe combined, we can call on our magic to break the spell that stifles the magic….then bust the doors down. I know it seems like a long shot and though our magic is stifled in this room, its not gone either."

"So….a prayer circle…..wiccan circle, whatever….." Pam sighed. "This should show y'all how far I would go for him…..them…" she sighed again. "I guess I don't want to see her dead either."

"Lets get this going, luckily I memorized a lot of different spells and hopefully, the one I have for us will do the trick." Holly said as the group joined hands and led by holly, began to chant.

 **Chapter 7**

"Your little friends have come and they were pitiful, granted they took out our men keeping this floor secure. And I will give them that." Amie said as she paced before the two cages. "But rest assured, where we have them, they will spend their respective eternities within those walls, some living longer than others but all will meet the same fate. Even vamps can starve to death and who knows, maybe desperation will lead to them taking out their own human friends in there with them." Amie smirked. "Tragic."

"Horrible." added Nikki as she entered his cell again, this time joined by her mother. Both had put gloves on their hands and had their own silver blades. "Excuse us, Sookie, some mother daughter time is needed…something you don't get to enjoy, though I suspect knowing what we do about you, is that she would have preferred death over spending time with a freakish daughter." and with that cutting remark, the daughter did another kind of cutting, dragging her dagger over his throat, perilously close to causing severe damage. That the two were enjoying this sickened the faerie and they were so deranged, she couldn't help but wonder if there was any way they could have been related to Lorena. "I am going to get out of here and when I do….." she said, barely able to muster more than a loud whisper. The iron effects were getting worse, if that was possible. And that she sensed some dark magic in the air and about the two certainly didn't; bode well for her friends she now knew were trapped elsewhere in the complex

Amie took one move swipe of the blade against his cheek as she handed the second blade to her daughter. "I need to get some rest for the day, dawn is coming…but you two, enjoy yourselves, won't you?" with a pointed glance at Sookie, Amie left the room, to the delight of Nikki.

"Good, I really didn't like sharing with her anyway." Nikki said as she turned back to work on her little depraved project. Piece by piece, she started slicing off the remains of his clothes, his black jeans that were his preferred style. And as she removed the scraps piece by piece, Sookie had a feeling she knew where this was going next. "Layer by layer, like an onion. I wanted to get my pound of flesh….and though I did briefly think it would be fun to have him as a permanent fixture here, my consort, perhaps. Though over time I realized that he wouldn't cave into the effects of Stockholm syndrome….no, he is too strong for that and so I gave up on my dream of a trophy husband before bringing him here. And I could have forced his hand…using you as the chess piece. But I find myself enjoying this more. It is cathartic." Nikki said as she removed the belt from his waist, Sookie noting that there was barely any denim remaining on him. It was then the demented woman started tearing his skin up…in pieces. It was at that moment, the simmering rage she felt combined with the magic within her that, though stifled by the iron, was rapidly bubbling up. Percolating. It was like the science experience in elementary school when one added vinegar to baking soda. The chains on her started to hum, vibrate and it was enough of a noise that it forced the woman to turn from her rather macabre task to see the chains dissolve into pieces. She felt more alive than she had ever felt before, her energy level spiking back up as she called on all the elements, the cages both destroyed, reduced to dust, the shackles upon him destroyed as well, though a great deal of damage had been wrought, something that wouldn't be healed so quickly, not with the immense blood loss and touch of the silver. Still, Nikki was prepared to fight for her prize and lunged towards the fiery faerie, who proceeded to summon lightning, throwing it into the direction of her foe as Amie scrambled into the room, disturbed by the scuffle and sounds bringing her right back into the room.

"How did you-" she said, looking at the mess on the floor that was both his blood and flesh as well as….. "My daughter…how dare you!" she shrieked as she too made the mistake to head towards Sookie who screamed in frustration and anger, sending the mother to the same fate as her daughter. No sooner was the woman dead did the girl fall to her knees, caught by the arms of Pam, who looked a little harried and upon seeing the others enter the room, Sookie was relieved and exhausted. Looking at the wreck that was her maker, Pam looked genuinely sickened and….scared.

"Look, I am glad to see all of you and am sorry you got sucked into this….but I need to take care of this on my own. You all know how strong my blood is and it is what we need to fix this….." she turned to Holly. "Any chance you know of any magic to send y'all back home safe? I mean I don't exactly know what you're capable of but-"

"I was capable of killing some of those Japanese fellas." Arlene said proudly, cringing as she realized that perhaps now was not the best time to brag. That she just now was able to take in the sight of the massacred body of the Viking. "Oh, we can't just leave you to help him, he needs a lot of help."

"More than I think even my blood can provide….." Sookie said as she had an idea. "If you all are willing, maybe a little from all of you can help? I feel like with my blood, as much as he needs, he would not be able to control himself."

The others agreed and were all to wiling to help out and one by one and with help from the vamps amongst them to pierce their skin, each and every one of them were able to provide blood to Eric, saving Sookie for last. By now, the wounds were starting to heal and skin was growing back where it had been so horribly cut away. One by one, the humans' wrist wounds where they bled from were healed by the vamps and after a long, tense silence of watching and waiting, they started seeing some movement "We should…..leave you two be…." Holly said gently and though Pam clearly wanted to stay, even she knew that this was time for the two that was needed and using her magic, Holly blessed them with a wiccan blessing and with a few sparks of her magic, had whisked them all home where they would all inevitably need showers and a good night rest after the evening they just had. They had all felt like they had failed their friends by winding up in a cell and yet, they had just proven invaluable to the two that were now alone in the disheveled suite. And Sookie vowed to herself, as she hurried to the bathroom to get some water and towels, that she would repay their bravery and effort tenfold somehow.

 **Epilogue**

She took care with the warm water and cloth, wiping the blood off him gingerly, though she saw clearly the wounds had healed perfectly. That her friends had been willing to give themselves literally to him had touched her and she was relieved when finally he opened his eyes and was fully conscious. That she had been the last one to give him a snack of sorts was not lost on him as he grinned. "The others did the job but yours as always is the best." relieved, she collapsed onto his chest onto him as he remained on the ground on his back. He closed his eyes as he felt her caress his hair. "I was in and out but I saw you….your power…it was beautiful…..scary….but impressive." he said

"She couldn't have done it unless she felt how she has been stubborn to admit she feels about you. Only that was strong enough to allow her to break the bindings and free herself and you from your captivity." Niall had appeared in the room and looked down at the two on the ground. He vanished a moment before retuning with a pair of track suit pants. "Nothing I haven't seen before, and I know you have no shame of being in the….altogether but take these." Niall handed the pants to Eric who sat up and threw them on in a flash. "I am glad to see the two of you made it through this terror….things in Faery kept me occupied, to say the least and then I heard rumblings of trouble here and when I went to take a peek…..well, I am glad to see things are resolved. And that the two of you have such willing friends to come to the rescue."

She wiped away her tears as she stood beside her Viking. "I don't know how to thank you….my power…its like life itself within me, I can't really explain it. But I felt…..different. And it saved me….us….."

"Faerie magic should never be underestimated." Niall said with a serious look on his face. "Mine is impressive, so much that I am going to free the rightful owners of the company right now, from the other room. None of them will recall what ahs happened here tonight and everything destroyed will be repaired. As if nothing happened, as if those who you killed never existed. It is for the best, that no one in the company remembers that Gus and his family. He was as conniving and as wicked as the rest of the family. Their absences from the minds of those in the company will not be missed. I will not only alter the memories of those here in this building but everyone who came in contact with any or all three of them. You Won't be affected, just those I target with my magic." Niall added and with a flash of bright light, all was set back to rights. "Now, why don't the two of you head home?"

Ten minutes later she had flashed them back home-another perk of her increased power and though he was somewhat healed, she knew even after all the blood he had had, he wasn't up to par just yet. He had been through the ringer more than ever before and she led him down to the cubby, as day was breaking. "I cant, won't ever take you for granted….that I was able to summon magic from way deep down…I was scared and angry and…." she shook her head, amazed at what she had been able to do in a seemingly hopeless situation. "I never saw you as vulnerable as I did back scared me more than anything else. I mean, no duh, you're tough but…"

"Trust me, I enjoyed it even less than you did and if I had to go down back there…at least I knew you were there too and that….well, you wanted me….." he said as she helped him into the bed, she scooting up beside him, pulling the furry blanket over him that resembled a animal hide of sorts and was incredibly comfy and warm. He had not too long ago installed the cubby without her consent and back then, she had hated him for being so presumptuous. Now, she really was glad to have it-and him-in her home whenever possible.

"I feel the same, I mean, I was glad to be there with you but not so glad to be hurt by those bitches. And to see you hurt as you were…. " she trailed off, stifling a yawn. "Apparently even super powered faeries get tired…..good to know." she put her head on his shoulder as he stared at the ceiling of the florescent lit cubby. "Hope you feel better soon, I figured by the time you had all that blood-"

"Those two did a number on me unlike anything I have felt before and I suspect those blades they used were laced with liquid silver on top of the blades already being silver." he replied. "I have to admire their dedication and creativity…" he trailed off and looked down to his right shoulder and saw he fast asleep, as disheveled as he was and yet there remained that beauty and glow about her that apparently no amount of trauma could snuff out. And though he felt himself healing up still, he rested his head on hers and he too went out like a light, grateful and lucky to be alive still…in more ways than one. She had saved him in more ways than he ever imagined.

 **THE END**


End file.
